


Amaroso

by that_1_nobody_knows



Category: Phandom, dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: LGBT, M/M, Music, One-Shot, Piano, YouTube, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_1_nobody_knows/pseuds/that_1_nobody_knows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan teaches Phil the piano.<br/>As his hands glide the paler's across the keys, something they have been denying  since the beginning is starting to bloom.<br/>This is  a bit of an experiment. I wrote this fic using musical terminology to substitute or explain anything I could.<br/>((Picture isn't mine.  https://www.pinterest.com/pin/447474912953784668/ ))\</p><p>A short story for Dan and Phil! I'm really proud of this one, actually...This was nominated for the 2016 phanfic awards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaroso

Phil followed the familiar abbandonatamente notes to Dan's bedroom. He smiled, watching Dan's fingers glide over the white and black keys of the piano. He loved Dan's music, the notes always filling him with amor. The music apaisé him, his emotions matching with the notes that sounded from the grand piano. Phil stayed tacet, not wanting to cesura the melody that his best friend was playing. Finally, when the notes came to fine, and the brunette's fingers stopped gliding over the keys, Phil walked forward and sat down next to him. "Hey Dan."

"Phil! How long have you been here?" Dan blushed slightly, not knowing his music could be heard outside his bedroom.

"Long enough. Can you teach me how to play?" He asked fröhlich, smiling innocently. Dan nodded langsam in return, scooting over. "Uh sure....I could teach you a song, I guess. Let's try something simple..." Dan started to play an adagietto song, notes slowly gliding over the keys grazioso. Phil watched Dan's fingers for a while, but his gaze slowly scorrevole to his friend's face. He looked so focused, concentrating on the notes and what to play next. All too soon it was over, and Dan looked back at Phil. "So um...That's it. Think you can do it?"

Phil nodded with confidence, moving his fingers to the notes Dan was playing at first. He had the first few notes right, but quickly round up off-key. He frowned, and felt discouraged, before the forte piano arms surrounded him. His usually pale face flushed pink. "Perhaps it'd be easiest to..." Dan said awkwardly, guiding Phil's hands over the white notes. They eventually both looked at each other, and already pink faces flushed scarlet. "Um...I-I think you've got it..." Dan bisbigliando, taking his hands away. Phil frowned despite himself, finding that he wanted Dan's hands on his longer. "So, go ahead and try." Dan finally said to caesura the awkward silence. Phil slowly nodded and forza his eyes away from Dan's intimidating gaze. "Uh...yea..." He looked down, trying to remember how Dan guided his fingers. He was so caught up in the affettuoso that he forgot the anima of Dan's guidance. He quickly messed up, and felt saddened for only a moment before feeling the forte-piano guidance from his best friend again. Soon, he found himself messing up intentionally, wanting to feel the touch of his best friend again, and again, and again.

The desire scared him, it was all wrong. He should not have this feeling toward his best friend and roommate. Besides, what would Dan think if he found out? Regardless, he kept messing up the notes, just for one more touch from the taller, until one more touch became one more, and two more, each one becoming more intimo, rather it was Dan or Phil's fault. Phil began leaning into Dan each time he did it, and Dan held Phil closer, Dan guided Phil's hands longer, and Phil stared into Dan's eyes. Blue pierced brown as the adagietto song became accelerando. The air around them grew with amoroso. The music suddenly stopped, yet neither of them noticed. Phil's blue eyes stared into Dan's, and they both felt a sudden urge. Before either of them realize, Dan leaned in, and brought his lips upon Phil's.

All too soon it was gone, the boy's hearts racing prestissimo. They stared at each other for a long time, before Phil finally spoke. "D-does that mean...? D-did you...?" He stuttered, unable to finish his sentences. Dan knew exactly what he meant however, and nodded once.


End file.
